The Special Day
by mindset
Summary: A look on how the Hiiragizawa family celebrates Mother's day. [EriolxTomoyo]


**_Disclaimer: _**I no own Card captor Sakura and will never be... 

**_Notes: _**Dedicated to all the moms in the world!

* * *

A certain Tomoyo Daidouji Hiiragizawa up early this morning. She looks at her husband's side of the bed only to find it empty. She stared at the empty space, puzzled. Most of the time, especially on occasion like this, Eriol insisted that they eat breakfast together in bed. But where is her husband?

He was probably in his study or in the library with Spinel. If he's on either place, he definitely wouldn't want to be disturbed. Even the strongest of earthquakes can't stop him. Surely that's the reason, right? He wouldn't go to work, not this day, not on Mother's day. Right?

Her train of thoughts was disrupted when an angel enters the room, carrying a tray of food. "Happy Mother's day, Mommy!"

An angel on Earth. Tomoe Hiiragizawa.

When the food tray was laid in front of her, she was surprised to see a feast for a breakfast. Complete with pancakes, waffles, bacon, ham, bread, jam, butter, pastries, crepes, apple juice and coffee. On the left side of the tray is a bouquet of Magnolias. She reached for the note on top of it and reads.

"Happy Mother's day, Mistress Tomoyo! Hope you like the breakfast little Tomoe and I made…"

- Nakuru

She turns to her daughter. "You and Nakuru made this?"

The little angel smiled, "Yep! Nakuru even borrowed Daddy's cookbook to avoid destructing our kitchen once again."

Tomoyo laughed at her daughter's antics before reaching for a fork and tasting the fruit of Tomoe and Nakuru's labor.

"How does it taste?" Asked her daughter with an anxious look on her angelic face.

Tomoyo raised her thumbs up. "Superb, darling…"

Tomoe's face brightened as a smile blossomed on her face, she hugged her mother tightly whilst whispering a chain of 'I love you' and 'You're the best mama in the world.'

Tomoyo returned the hug, but there's still something missing in the picture, and that's her husband. Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Tomoe, where's your father?"

The little angel looked up to her mother with her big, purple-blue eyes. Her left index finger on her chin, thinking. "He left for work early this morning, why? He didn't greet you?"

Darn, straight. Expect the little Hiiragizawa to be** that** perceptive. Aside from the wide-range of special abilities and blessed with an intellect without a match, tell me, what more do you expect for a Daidouji-Hiiragizawa offspring? But of course, having a strict and straight-to-business grandmother as well as a temperamental uncle doesn't count.

"Well, yeah…" Tomoyo said as a sad look blossomed upon her porcelain face.

Tomoe, a loving child as she is, decided that she didn't want her Mommy to be sad. She'll cast a glacier strike accompanied with a million of snowballs at her father's office if needed, master mage or not. Her mother doesn't deserve to be treated like this especially on Mother's day by her own husband nonetheless.

"Maybe you should call him later. But first, eat your breakfast, Mommy." Tomoe said, comforting her distraught mother.

**She will deal with her father later.**

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Making sure that her Mommy ate her breakfast, Tomoe hastily went to her room. Tomoyo took hours in taking a bath, the perfect timing to have a word with her father. She snatched her Hello Kitty cordless phone at her bedside table and hit her father's number.

After 3 rings, Eriol picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daddy, its Tomoe…"

"Yes, darling. Do you need something? I'm going to a meeting right now, are you sure this can't wait?"

Tomoe's patience-o-meter is going thin. "Daddy, do you know what today is?"

Eriol, sensing the change in his daughter's voice, answered. "Sunday?"

The patience-o-meter is now nearing zero. "Daddy, seriously?"

"Darling, I don't know. Is there an occasion or something?"

Tomoe tried to calm her frying nerves. The audacity of her father to forget something as important as this day. "Daddy, a word of advice from your daughter, solve it."

"Solve what, Tomoe?" His running late for his meeting already.

"Think of it. You're clever, Daddy, you'll put two-and-two together."

"But, Tomoe-" Tomoe hanged-up.

Eriol was left baffled by his daughter's unusual action. There's no 'I love you' nor 'Goodbye and Take care.' She just hanged-up. Heaven's forbid, if his daughter was pissed like that; there must be something forgot. Something **very **important.

He rarely forgets something especially if that's too important, by God's he had the sharpest memory in the whole family. He racked his brain for a clue, a lead, a point. What do people usually celebrate during the month of May? Then suddenly he remembered something… Something terribly important.

He slapped himself on the forehead, "How could I be so stupid?" No wonder Tomoe was angry. "The hell, today is that special day."

Eriol felt ashamed of himself.

**He got to make it up for both Tomoyo and Tomoe. He just had to.**

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

The day passed uneventful. Tomoyo felt anger rushed to up to her body upon the mere thought of her husband. She knew Eriol well. As much as she hoped that he's just joking around about not remembering for the sake of surprising her later, she knew that he forgot, plain and simple. She actually thought on how come he forgot something as vital as this day if the whole freaking world knows?

Even Syaoran had done something special for Sakura. Even Touya with his busy schedule had surprised Meilin. Even Fujitaka-sensei had greeted her mother, Sonomi. Even Yamazaki with his lies had made Chiharu feel special this day. Even Terada-sensei had made Rika blushed the whole day. Even her grandfather with his Alzheimer's disease had managed to greet her. How come her very own husband who had survived two lifetimes doesn't even know that Mother's day exist!

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it, Nakuru!"

She opened the door to find a delivery boy holding a package. "Is Mrs. Tomoyo Hiiragizawa here?"

"I am her…" Tomoyo answered, curious as to what the packaged must be.

"There's a package for you, Ma'am. Please sign here to testify that you received it." The man said whilst giving her receipt and a pen. She signed her name as she gather the package in her hands.

She closed the door and proceed to the kitchen as to where Nakuru is. She deposited the packaged at the table in time as the other woman came bouncing through the door. "A packaged, Mistress?"

"Yes…"

"From?" Nakuru asked, helping Tomoyo unwrapped the said package.

"I don't know. There's no note attached to it."

The package had a small box in it. Tomoyo reached and opened the small box. Nakuru gasped in awe on what the box truly behold. Tomoyo couldn't help the tears that suddenly fill her vision. **Her husband didn't forget at all**.

Inside the box is an exquisite diamond heart right hand ring with amethyst and sapphire stones to adorn the white gold metal. And with the ring is a note.

"I did not forget. I love you, Tomoyo…"

- Eriol

Tomoyo felt like crying with happiness. He did not forget! All at once, her anger vanished , and she felt very happy. All she needs now is her husband to greet her personally. How dare she challenged her husband sharp memory and high intellect? What she now knows is that she loves Tomoe and Eriol above anything else in life.

A pair of arms encircled her waist. A kiss lingered on her lips.

"I assumed you received my present?" Eriol said, planting butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

Tomoyo giggled. "Yes, and I love it."

"I'm glad." He murmured as he nibbled on her ear.

Tomoyo turned to face Eriol. "I thought you forgot. I was getting ready to burn your office to ashes minutes ago."

Eriol mocked a hurt look. "You thought I forgot? But I planned everything from the start. I designed the ring myself."

Tomoyo kissed him lightly on the lips before leaning on Eriol's strong chest. "I'm just happy you remembered…"

A bouquet of Tulips suddenly materialized in Tomoyo's awaiting hands.

Eriol slipped the ring on Tomoyo's finger. "I would never forget this day, Tomoyo. **Happy Birthday**."

* * *

**_End Notes: _**You're a dead man, Eriol! A lot of thank yous for reading this little one-shot of mine! I know you're all reading this, so please send me some love and review. It's hard to know that you're story had been read for about a hundered of times but only few people had the time to review. 


End file.
